


Cuando dices que me amas

by cerezo501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezo501/pseuds/cerezo501
Summary: El regreso de Cas a la vida esta llena de terror e incertidimbre ante su nueva condición humana, sin embargo, esto queda relegado ante la intensidad de sus redescubiertos sentimientos por Dean.Existen muchas formas de decir te amo, Cas lo sabe ¿pero lo sabra enterder Dean?Esta es la versión de Cas de los acontecimientos ocurridos en "No me ama", aunque puede leerse completamente por separado.





	Cuando dices que me amas

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes aquí utilizado son propiedad de Supernatural y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos (tristemente).
> 
> Hey! después de mil años de ausencia e vuelto, esta vez con la versión de Cas de los ancontecimientos. 
> 
> Para ser honesta no tenia pensado en escribir esta parte, pero una amiga me animo sin cesar para saber qué estaba pensando Cas, así que aquí esta el resultado.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten :)

El mundo es un gran vórtice de colores y sonidos en cuanto abro los ojos. La vista del amplio e infinito cielo azul sobre mi cabeza es aterradora y hace que mi pecho se apriete dolorosamente. Estoy vivo, de nuevo.

 

Me toma un buen par de respiraciones profundas el lograr calmar la ráfaga de pánico antes de darme cuenta que estoy respirando, necesito respirar, soy humano otra vez. Oleadas de angustia y pánico se vierten sobre mí, de pronto estoy sumergido en un mar de recuerdos amargos. Hambre, frío, desconsuelo, sexo, muerte, dolor, humanidad, Dean.

 

Dean, quien me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba; Dean, quien me busco por todo el purgatorio; Dean, que sabe golpear donde más duele; Dean, cuyo rostro siempre parece tan feliz de verme después de cada una de mis resurrecciones.

 

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde mi muerte? El mundo aún parece estar en orden. Los árboles florecen y hay voces de niños jugando en las cercanías. Niños. Jack ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con Jack, Sam y Dean?

 

Por suerte la angustia siempre me ha resultado un buen disparador de adrenalina y tan pronto como los hechos de mi muerte vuelven a mi cabeza me levanto de mi lecho de hojas y me pongo en marcha. Necesito dinero para llamar a los Winchester, necesito saber qué pasó con ellos y con el nefilim.

 

No es hasta muy tarde en la noche cuando al fin tengo el valor (y consigo el dinero) para hacer la llamada que tanto temo. ¿Qué pasa si están muertos? ¿Qué pasa si no?

La llamada da tono 2 veces antes de que alguien conteste. Dean no dice nada cuando le doy la dirección de la caja telefónica donde estoy esperando. 

Me paso la siguiente hora mirando las grietas del suelo, pensando en cómo se sentiría dormir sobre el frío asfalto de esa ciudad, al menos esta vez tendría mi gabardina conmigo. 

Escucho el ronroneo del impala detenerse incluso antes de darme la vuelta. Allí está el siempre impresionante y musculoso auto negro y saliendo de él están los hermanos.

“Cas ¿realmente eres tú?”.. Dice Dean, tiene una mirada asustada, su rostro se ve más demacrado que la última vez que lo vi.

 

"No. Estás… Estás muerto. ¡Quemamos tu cuerpo!". Dice Sam sin dejar de mirarme.

 

"Sí, lo estaba. Pero entonces… molesté tanto a un antiguo ser cósmico que me envió de vuelta”.

 

“Ni siquiera sé qué decir”. Dice Sam, su rostro también más delgado ahora que lo miro con atención.

 

“Yo sí”. Responde Dean a la afirmación de Sam para luego acercarse y envolverme entre sus brazos. “Bienvenido a casa amigo”. Está tan delgado ¿qué es lo que pasó?

 

 

Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de Dean de forma instintiva, como si mi cuerpo no pudiese evitar aferrarse y buscar refugio en el centro gravitatorio que es Dean Winchester y sin embargo, este consuelo es breve pues en segundos me veo aplastado por los dos metros de fuerza y amabilidad que es Sam Winchester.

 

“¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?”.. Pregunto tratando de darle sentido a la apariencia de los hermanos.

 

"Demasiado tiempo”. Responde Dean de inmediato, sus ojos un poco brillosos.

 

“¿Dónde estabas? ¿En el cielo?”.. Pregunta Sam.

 

“No. Yo… Estaba en el Vacío. Parece que es donde los ángeles y los demonios van al morir”.

 

“¿Y cómo era?”..

 

“Es… ” Aterrador “oscuro y no hay… nada. Es la nada”. Digo simplemente, aunque aún puedo escuchar las odiosas y terribles palabras dichas por el señor del Vacío. “Estaba durmiendo y oí que alguien decía mi nombre, y desperté. Pensé que ustedes habían hecho algo”.

 

La cara de Dean se contrae y por primera vez sus ojos se apartan de mí.

 

“No… Ni siquiera pensamos que podíamos traerte de vuelta”. Dice Dean en voz baja.

 

“¿Y quién te trajo de vuelta? ¿Chuck...eh Dios?”. Pregunta Sam ávido de respuestas.

 

“No. Él no tiene poder en el Vacío”.

 

“¿Y quién lo tiene?”. Pregunta Dean.

 

“Tuvo que ser él”. Susurra Sam cuadrando los hombros, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

 

Jack ciertamente no es el infante que esperaba encontrar. (Adiós a todo el tiempo que gaste leyendo libros para padres primerizos, es seguro que Qué esperar cuando estás esperando no anticipó esto), Por el contrario, es un joven ya entrando en la adultez, alto y delgado, aunque parece de buena salud. Tiene ojos amables y un aura de inocencia que delata su juventud a pesar de su apariencia. Jack es dulce y curioso, características que de seguro a aprendido en el tiempo que ha pasado con Sam, quien parece adorarlo más allá de las palabras, y aun así, no puedo evitar notar cómo el joven nefilim, al igual que él, parece gravitar alrededor de Dean, siguiéndolo como un patito e imitando consciente o inconscientemente las costumbres del Winchester más viejo. Es entrañable.

 

Jack es el primero en notar que ya no soy un ángel y con su ayuda pasan varios días antes de que los hermanos se den cuenta de mi nueva condición. Pero cuando lo hacen no puedo evitar el dolor de la inminente despedida que se cierne sobre mí, ya no soy un ángel y no puedo ayudarlos, mi utilidad para Jack está basada meramente en el conocimiento que puedo darle, intentar guiarlo de cierta forma. Me duele pero sé que no puedo protegerlo, no puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice a su madre.

 

Es tarde en la noche cuando Dean se acerca a mí para hablar, su cuerpo está tenso, como si estuviera sufriendo, sé que esta es la parte donde me dice que no puedo quedarme. Tengo un bolso listo, hace días que espero esté momento. Para mi sorpresa, las palabras de brotan de su boca, aunque torpes y presurosas no hablan de despedidas. Dean quiere que me quede, Dean me quiere en el bunker aun si soy humano.

 

“Quédate conmigo Cas, no puedo...no puedo perderte de nuevo amigo”.

 

La vida entonces empieza a tomar nuevos tintes, aún hay días donde despierto y me siento aterrado al notar que respiro, que tengo hambre, o peor, que tengo que orinar; nunca puedo acostumbrarme del todo a estas necesidades fisiológicas. Pero es aún más duro el acostumbrarme nuevamente a la intensidad de las emociones ahora que no tengo gracia para mantenerlas adormecidas. Soy una montaña rusa de emociones y eso deriva en una intensa reprimenda a Dean cuando Jack me confiesa que Dean lo odia.

 

Sam y Jack hablan conmigo y las cosas que me cuentan distan tanto del hombre justo por el que he renunciado a todo.

 

“Fue muy duro para él Cas, Dean… él culpa a Jack de tu muerte”.

“Te traje de vuelta porque te necesito padre, pero también te traje por el bien de Dean”.

 

No es fácil asimilar todo lo que me cuentan, pero no es difícil entender el dolor que Dean ante lo sucedido, después de todo, yo no era exactamente la persona más racional después de oír a Metatron decirme que Dean había muerto. Sé que Dean me considera de la familia; quiero creer que todo lo sucedido se debió a que él se preocupa por mí.

 

No contamos con mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas tomen su ritmo y nos veamos lanzados a una nueva aventura. Para nuestra fortuna, esta vez contamos con la ayuda de Jack por lo que rescatar a Mary y cerrar la grieta interdimensional no resulta ni la mitad de difícil de lo que anticipamos; un hecho del cual estoy bastante agradecido, debido a mi nuevo estatus como humano.

 

Mary, como era de esperarse, está más que deseosa de tomarse un tiempo de descanso de todo lo sobrenatural en cuanto todo se normaliza en el bunker, lo que sí es estresante y alarmante es que Jack quiere salir a explorar el mundo. De una manera racional, puedo entenderlo, la obra de mi padre es vasta y maravillosa, sin embargo, eso no elimina mi aprensión sobre mi incapacidad para proteger y seguirle el paso a Jack. Dean, quien luego de nuestra discusión sobre crianza ha estado más atento al miembro más joven de la familia, habla con él y Jack promete llamar y visitar el bunker tanto como pueda. Aún no estoy seguro de apoyar su viaje en solitario pero Sam tiene razón, Jack es probablemente el ser más poderoso sobre la Tierra hoy en día y prometió mantenerse en contacto.

 

Después de la partida de Mary y Jack, el bunker vuelve a estar habitado por los hermanos y yo. Al parecer la nueva misión de Dean es enseñarme todo sobre cómo sobrevivir y disfrutar de la humanidad. La vida se llena de nuevos sabores y experiencias, Dean me prepara comidas nuevas cada vez que puede y parece particularmente complacido cada vez que puedo relacionar una referencia con alguna película o canción, Dean se ve tan feliz que no puedo evitar esforzarme por aprender cada cosa nueva que me muestra. Los meses pasan agradablemente, la vida es buena y ligera y más allá de una cacería de cuando en cuando para pulir mis nuevas habilidades, el tiempo se resume en esta agradable burbuja donde Dean, Sam y yo somos amigos, somos familia.

 

Todo cambia el día en que estando solo en el bunker encuentro la cinta que Dean me regaló antes de que me fuera con Kelly Kline para cuidar del aún nonato nefilim.

 

Acallando la voz que me dice que no debo estar en esta habitación, me siento en la cama de Dean y reproduzco la cinta, en su mayoría son canciones que he oído junto a Dean en el impala, pero también hay canciones desconocidas, canciones de amor. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en Dean, ¿en qué estaba pensando él cuando decidió incluir estas canciones en su regalo? ¿Podría él… podría Dean haber estado pensando en mi de esa forma? No. Dean siempre ha dicho que somos familia, soy su amigo, su hermano… pero... pero creo que me gustaría que fuésemos más.

 

Desde ese día todo es una trampa, cada paso, cada mirada compartida podría ser el paso en falso a mi caída en picada. No puedo evitarlo, es como si todos los recuerdos y sentimientos arraigados al nombre de Dean Winchester burbujeasen incesantemente en mi pecho, rogándome que actúe sobre ellos. Es el picor en la punta de mis dedos cada vez que Dean hace o dice algo dulce y quiero tocarlo, quiero entrelazar mis manos con las suyas. Anhelo que él devuelva mis sentimientos.

 

Estamos viendo The Princess Bride y Dean está murmurando por lo bajo como va a rapar a Sam por ser una chica y poner ideas donde no debería. No puedo evitar sonreír ante el desplante infantil puesto que pese a las quejas realmente parece disfrutar la película, incluso hay un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas cuando los protagonistas se declaran su amor.

 

“-La muerte no detiene al amor, lo único que puede hacer es demorarlo”. Dice el personaje de Westley en la televisión.

 

La muerte no detiene al amor…no detiene al amor. Ciertamente ninguna de mis muertes ha mermado mis sentimientos por él. No importa la circunstancia, siempre regreso con los Winchester, siempre vuelvo a Dean, y Dean ¿acaso no siempre está esperándome? ¿Acaso no es cierto que de alguna forma siempre termina perdonando mis fallos?

 

“¿Cas?”.

 

¿Es que acaso eran mis sentimientos delirantes los que en antaño me hacían sentir el anhelo emanando en olas desde Dean hacia mí? ¿Puedo confiar en mi instinto como el sustituto de mi gracia en lo que concierne a los sentimientos?

 

“Cas, amigo ¿estás conmigo?”.

 

¿Puedo realmente permitirme creer que algo puede cambiar en nuestra relación? Si bien Dean me ha llevado nuevamente a bares a pasar el rato, nunca nos quedamos más de lo necesario y Dean no ha salido a tener relaciones sexuales espontáneas desde que estoy en el bunker; ya no lo veo coquetear de verdad con las camareras, ni hacer insinuaciones indecorosas a las mujeres hermosas a mi alrededor, ¿puede eso significar algo? Ojalá significase algo. No es que me moleste que Dean coquetee con las personas, o tenga sexo casual, Dean es un ser muy sexual y sé que tiene necesidades. Como su amigo debería de alentarlo a que busque las cosas que quiere, a que no se quede atascado en este papel de guardián que ha adoptado por mí bien. Debería alentarlo, debería... Es solo que el mero pensamiento es doloroso, un agujero negro se abre paso en el lugar de mi corazón de solo imaginarlo siendo íntimo con alguien más. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara? ¿Tomaría Dean la mano de esa persona con delicadeza al enseñarle a cocinar? ¿Le contaría sobre la infancia de Sam y la miraría con ojos amorosos? ¿Besaría los dedos de esa persona tras ponerle una curita? ¿La besaría… la amaría...

 

“¿Cas? Amigo no tienes que poner esa cara tan triste… solo estaba bromeando, la película no está tan mal ¿Cas?”.

 

¿Por qué tienes esa mirada Dean? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar que me duela el pecho al pensar en ti amando a alguien más? Soy un pésimo amigo, era un pésimo ángel y soy un humano aun peor; soy tan egoísta, debería detenerme y sin embargo no puedo, no puedo contenerme, no quiero compartirlo.

 

“Dean” Te quiero, te necesito, te amo “Dean”

 

Parece como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ¿en qué momento me acerque tanto? ¿En qué momento dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera más rápido que mi cerebro?, solo sé que los labios de Dean se sienten suaves y cálidos bajo los míos, Dean está suspirando y oh Dios santísimo, no sabía que un beso se podía sentir así.

 

En cuanto nos separamos estoy seguro de que Dean entrara en pánico y me reclamará por semejante acto, sin embargo, solo me mira, sus hermosos ojos verdes me examinan buscando algo que no comprendo y entonces Dean es quien me besa, me besa una y otra vez, como si no pudiese creer que tenga permiso para hacerlo.

 

La vida es nueva y maravillosa; desde ese beso robado vienen muchas cosas nuevas, sensaciones que nunca pensé que podría experimentar, sentimientos que nunca creí serían devueltos de un momento a otro están a la orden del día. Dean es cariñoso y travieso tanto con sus toques como sus palabras y mi cuerpo siempre está listo para humillarme en respuesta a sus insinuaciones.

 

La primera vez que realmente comprendo el significado velado tras las palabras dichas por el hombre justo es unos minutos después de terminar una sangrienta cacería de vampiros. Las manos de Dean me recorren por todas partes en busca de heridas, solo se detienen cuando nota que no tengo nada grave, entonces se desploma en mis brazos, su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de mi cuello mientras susurra una y otra vez “te necesito”. Apenas logro evitar decirle que también lo amo, sé que Dean aún no está listo para escucharlo, pero me alegra saber que este sentimiento aterrador es claramente recíproco.

Sam es quien sugiere que nos vayamos de vacaciones, solo Dean y yo, un viaje en carretera por supuesto, no hay forma de convencer a Dean de subirse a un avión. No es que me moleste, de esa forma puedo oír a Dean cantar mientras maneja. 

 

Nos detenemos en un mirador al lado del camino para ver el atardecer; estamos sentados sobre el capó del impala cuando Dean me besa, siento “mariposas en el estómago”, una parte de mí, aún después de más de un año de relación, no puede creer que este maravilloso hombre me ame, aún no puedo creer que Dean, este complejo y contradictorio ser humano, sea quien tome la iniciativa en algo que años atrás hubiese rechazado categóricamente solo porque era muy parecido a un “momento para chicas”. Sin duda soy alguien afortunado.

 

Paramos en un motel no muy lejos del mirador. Dean me hace el amor como si quisiera encontrar todas las respuestas del universo en el rose de nuestros cuerpos.

 

La mañana se presenta con un cielo encapotado y el ambiente ligeramente frío, no puedo evitar acurrucarme más cerca del cuerpo tibio junto a mí. Dean está profundamente dormido, su rostro completamente relajado lo hace parecer tan joven y hermoso, sus pecas se ven pálidas con esta luz, me pregunto cuánto más resaltarán al estar expuestas al sol cuando lleguemos a la playa. Estoy seguro de que Dean refunfuñará contra ellas diciendo que lo hacen ver estúpido, yo creo que lo hacen único. “Son besos de ángel Dean” diría Sam con tono sugestivo para molestarlo, si estuviera aquí.

 

Sonrió para mí mismo al imaginar el tono carmesí en el rostro de Dean al oír a Sam.

 

“Dean, Dean” le susurro mientras reparto besitos sobre su indefenso rostro, él solo me abraza con más fuerza, es obvio que no quiere levantarse aún. Está bien, merece dormir todo lo que quiera, pero eso no quita el hecho de que en algún momento tendrá hambre. Dean siempre es el que se levanta y cocina para nosotros, es algo que me he dado cuenta parece disfrutar pero este es nuestro viaje y quiero cuidar de él tanto como él cuida de mi así que dejaré que duerma mientras voy por café y un poco de pie.

 

Dean ya está despierto para cuando regreso, está sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida y el rostro de incredulidad que pone cuando ve (según él por accidente) telenovelas mexicanas. Es gracioso, aunque un poco preocupante.

 

“¿Dean, quieres un poco de pie?”.

 

Nada, es como si no estuviera aquí.

 

“Dean”

 

“¿Qué? Ah, hola bebe aquí estas ¡y trajiste pie!”. Dice con una sonrisa resplandeciente. El día pasa tranquilo pese al incidente de la mañana.

 

Los días antes de que llegásemos a las eco colmenas Dean tiene varios lapsus de dispersión, pero se ven opacados por lo dulce que es durante los otros momentos.

 

Las eco colmenas son impresionantes, los cielos están despejados y una suave brisa refresca el ambiente, Dean no se ve tan entusiasmado con el hecho de estar tan cerca de las abejas (“Unas abejas casi me matan en un caso Cas, un metro de distancia de ellas me parece razonable”.) pero por lo menos intenta pasarlo bien, o al menos eso parece al principio.

 

Pocas veces he extrañado tanto tener mis poderes para leer mentes como ahora, sin motivo aparente Dean empezó a comportarse como un patán; puedo entender que no disfruta de la creación de mi padre con la misma intensidad que yo, pero estoy seguro de que Sam me apoyaría en que su actitud es menos que aceptable, no entiendo cuál es el problema, antes parecía al menos estar haciendo el intento, ahora es como si estuviera con otra persona, ¿acaso hice algo mal? Ahora que lo pienso hace ya tiempo que Dean está actuando raro, ¿se está hartando de mí?

 

Mi corazón se encoge de dolor cada vez que Dean dice algo desagradable sobre el lugar o sobre lo ridículo que es que disfrute tanto de unos bichos voladores. No entiendo por qué está siendo tan malo, yo nunca he dicho algo malo sobre sus intereses, incluso si no comparto varios de ellos. ¿Lo aburre el lugar o yo?

 

“No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que esto de viajar juntos iba a funcionar”.

 

¿Qué?

 

“¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Dean?! Desde hace un tiempo que estas actuando raro, estas tan distante y ¡no sé cuál es el problema!”.

“¡No es nada, es solo que a veces necesito mi espacio! ¡¿Por qué estas reclamándome cómo si fueras mi maldita esposa?!”.

“¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu espacio!”.

“No entiendo por qué te molesta mi distancia si estas insatisfecho con la pareja”.

¿Qué demonios?

“¡¿QUÉ?! Dean, está claro que el insatisfecho aquí eres tú, no proyectes tus frustraciones en mí. Estas actuando como un imbécil neurótico”.

“No me digas, Sherlock”. Responde Dean mordaz.

La ira fluye a través de mi cuerpo como lava ardiente, me siento como un volcán a punto de explotar; quiero responder sus palabras, quiero herirlo como él lo está haciendo ahora con sus acciones, pero qué traería eso de bueno. Hay algo erróneo en esta pelea, una culpa en los ojos de Dean que no está en concordancia con sus acciones y palabras. Podría quedarme, sin duda podría continuar este sin sentido, pero prefiero callar y marcharme. Necesito tiempo para calmarme antes de romperle la nariz a Dean.

En mi camino al motel, paso por el supermercado y compró todo lo necesario para hacer hamburguesas, no para Dean claro, aún sigo enfadado con él, son para mí, de hecho me las comeré todas… Seguro que sí.

Por más que pienso no logro entenderlo, por qué Dean diría que yo estoy insatisfecho con la pareja. ¿Es que mis acciones no son prueba suficiente de lo feliz que soy ahora que por fin nos embarcamos en una relación romántica? Creí que era bastante obvio, Sam dice que lo soy, aunque siendo justos Sam siempre ha sido más perceptivo que Dean. ¿Dean está insatisfecho con la relación? Pero si fuese así, ¿por qué ha sido tan bueno y dulce conmigo? ¿Y que fue eso de que necesita su espacio personal? ¡Sí hoy en día la mayoría del tiempo es Dean quien me busca y está pegado a mí! 

La tarde avanza lentamente y el ambiente se pone cada vez más frío, Dean aún no regresa al motel y empieza a preocuparme. Estoy pensando seriamente en llamarle cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre. Dean tiene el cabello y la ropa ligeramente húmeda debido a la lluvia. Se me acerca lentamente, con las manos en la espalda y una mirada de cachorrito triste que disipa instantáneamente el enojo restante. Suelto un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando me doy cuenta de que por un minuto pensé que Dean no volvería, que este era el fin. No dice nada cuando me entrega el ramo de flores, pero puedo ver perfectamente lo que significan, “lo siento”. Todavía me gustaría que me explicase qué fue lo que pasó en la tarde, pero las flores son mis favoritas y Dean está en casa, así que lo beso y continuó con la cena.

Dean se pasa los días siguientes mirándome con intensidad y haciendo caras graciosas, nunca voy a entender qué pasa por la cabeza loca de este humano. Por lo menos no volvemos a pelear y Dean parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

En cuanto entramos a Florida, nos recibe la vista de grandes palmeras y el olor salado de la brisa marina. Nuestros casos nunca nos traen cerca de la playa por lo que estoy emocionado de poder ir a la playa y sentir la arena bajo mis pies, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que sentí la humedad de las olas tocar mi recipiente. Pasamos varios moteles antes de darme cuenta de que nos acercamos cada vez más a la playa.

“Dean, ¿a dónde vamos? ya pasamos varios moteles”.

“Es una sorpresa Bebé”. Dice Dean con un aire misterioso mientras sigue tarareando Highway to Hell.

Nos detenemos frente a una hermosa, aunque apartada, cabaña frente a la playa, miro a Dean buscando una explicación, él solo se encoje de hombros y dice.

“Un tipo que salvamos de un poltergeist hace unos años me debía un favor, resultó que el tipo tiene esta elegante cabaña frente a la playa y bueno creí que ya era hora de cobrar ese favor. Quería que por una vez nos quedemos en un lugar donde la cama no nos provoque dolor de espalda”. Dice mirando fijamente su regazo mientras se pasa la mano por el cuello ligeramente sonrojado. 

No puedo decir que me avergüenzo de haber saltado sobre Dean para besarlo hasta el hartazgo después de escuchar cómo ha planeado esta sorpresa para nosotros.

“Tranquilo tigre” Bromea Dean con una sonrisa brillante cuando nos separamos “¿qué tal si primero dejamos nuestras cosas adentro y bajamos a la playa?”.

“O quizá podríamos quedarnos y continuar donde lo dejamos”. Propongo yo, barriendo el cuerpo de Dean con la mirada, en un intento vano de seducción. Dean se ríe y levanta las cejas pero al final solo me da un apretón prometedor en el muslo y susurra “luego”.

Caminamos por la orilla de la playa tomamos de la mano, incluso compartimos una malteada fría cuando encontramos un restaurante cerca. Dean habla de cómo alguna vez tenemos que venir con Sam; creo que es una idea maravillosa, tanto como amo a Dean extraño la constante compañía del Winchester menor. 

Al llegar la noche nos acurrucamos muy juntos en el sofá a ver la flamas de la chimenea eléctrica con un vaso de whisky cada uno, hoy es el segundo aniversario de cuando volví del Vacío y aunque le he explicado a Dean que no es necesario celebrar el día de mi resurrección como un nuevo nacimiento, Dean siempre responde “¡Vamos amigo, no todos los días uno regresa de la muerte!”. La cual es una frase graciosa e inexacta en vista de todas las veces que las personas vuelven de la muerte en nuestro círculo. Sin embargo, dejo que esto se vuelva algo que se asiente en nuestra relación, porque Dean parece particularmente atento y feliz este día en especial. Quiero creer que es porque estoy vivo, todos lo estamos.

Estamos en un silencio cómodo cuando Dean se levanta del sofá y regresa con un paquete azul brillante en las manos.

“Feliz cumpleaños Cas” dice entregándome el paquete, es una cámara.

Dean habla de como ya es hora de que empecemos a decorar los muros con nuestros recuerdos, los lugares que amamos. Suena tan doméstico, tan… seguro. Un millón de mariposas se agitan en mi estómago y tengo la tonta idea de que esto suena como si Dean me estuviera pidiendo que me fuese a vivir con él, lo cual es ridículo considerando que ya llevamos casi dos años viviendo juntos. Esta noche cuando hacemos el amor Dean me dice que me ama de mil formas en que un “te amo” jamás podría.

Nos pasamos casi todo el día siguiente en el mar con Dean intentando enseñarme a nadar, es divertido y siento el cuerpo adolorido de la mejor manera, pero no es hasta la noche cuando regresando del pub donde Dean nos llevó a bailar que todo se transforma en mi nuevo momento favorito de mi nueva vida con Dean.

Estamos caminando hacia la cabaña tomados de las manos y Dean me besa dulcemente cada pocos pasos, la brisa hace que sienta las orejas y la punta de la nariz congeladas y sin embargo todo mi interior se siente cálido. Cada vez que nos besamos mi mano se aferra al bíceps donde hace años puse mi indebida reclamación sobre el alma del hombre justo; se siente como si aún tuviese mi gracia conmigo y pudiese sentir nuevamente su alma llamándome, poderosa, desde las profundidades del averno. El cielo sobre nosotros está despejado y lleno de estrellas, y me hace pensar cuando tenía mis alas y surcaba esos mismos cielos, también recuerdo el tiempo en que la sola vista del cielo me hacía pensar en estrellas fugaces y ángeles cayendo. Hoy sé que cuando mire al cielo y lo vea lleno de estrellas ya no pensaré en mis hermanos, el Cielo o lo que he perdido, sino que pensaré en este día, en Dean sosteniéndome entre sus brazos y besándome entre sonrisas.

Es hoy, es nuestro último día de viaje antes de volver a casa, siento como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvimos en el bunker. Desde el agua observo a Dean tomar sol sentado en una piedra, su piel esta bronceada y aunque desde esta distancia no puedo ver sus pecas estoy seguro de que se han visto resaltadas tras la larga exposición al sol. Salgo del agua y me acercó decidido a besar cada una de esas pequeñas motas de luz estelar en su rostro. Pero en cuanto me siento a su lado noto que Dean está nervioso, tiene los ojos cerrados y abre y cierra las manos una y otra vez. Quiero tomar su rostro entre mis manos y preguntarle qué sucede, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa abre los ojos y me mira. Hay una desesperación casi palpable en ellos ¿qué es lo que…

“¡Te amo!”. Grita de pronto y se ve tan asustado como perdido.

Te amo...te amo… Mi mente hace cortocircuito por unos segundos, Dean me ama, no creí… creí que no me importaba si nunca podía escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, pero él… Dios mío ¡me ama!

“Yo también te amo”. Le respondo, siento mi sonrisa tan amplia que temo parecer un poco histérico por la revelación.

Bajo la mirada avergonzado, mi cara arde y tengo miedo de que Dean se asuste porque creo que estoy perdiendo la razón, simplemente no puedo dejar de sonreír. Cuando levanto la mirada Dean está congelado, se ve incrédulo incluso, pero entonces rompe en una sonrisa tan hermosa que lo hace lucir como un niño en navidad; cuando me besa mi mundo gira vertiginosamente.

Pienso en el momento en cuando descubrí que era humano una vez más y para siempre; en como ese mareo y pérdida de aire eran consecuencia del terror de mi futuro incierto. Hoy nuevamente me siento sin respiración, Dean está tomándola directo de mis labios, solo que esta vez no hay miedo, no hay pánico a lo desconocido, solo regocijo; porque Dean me ama, Dean es quien me besa, Dean dijo te amo, y escogió decírmelo a mí.


End file.
